I can't stand the way you walk out
by nicetie14
Summary: After a little conversation with Mike, Harvey got a surprising fact from Jessica about a formal dinner. A formal dinner where Mike, Jessica and Harvey is going to attend.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you hear me? You're making a fool out of yourself," pointed Harvey at Mike with his finger. " I'll tell you what are you gonna do, you'll sit down, and you'll give me those papers you hold in your hand, and let _me _handle it. I won't let you go there and destroy all of our work while completely looking stupid and really unprofessional! "

" No, Harvey, look, you trusted me on this. I don't want to let you down, I can do it but let me do it on my own way. I won't make a fool out of myself, I know my job, okay? " Mike was trying to calm Harvey down, because he was apparently upset. He looked at him with his big blue eyes and tried to give him his "I know what am I doing" look.

" No. I'm still your boss, you do what I say. And I know more about this case than you think. "

" But.. "

" End of discussion. Now, give me those files, " He actually hated being this bossy with him, even though he _is _his boss. Mike slowly handed the papers and looked down. " Mike, I do it for our firm, we have to win this case, and I need to be sure about it. " He lied. They could've dealed with this , but he was trying to protect Mike so bad. He knew that Mike's strategy would collapse and Harvey is not able to watch him loose this painful. He knew the consequences.

" I thought you do trust me" He seemed a little sad, but he was like a little child waiting for nice words.

" I do. " Harvey swallowed. " But I can't risk it. By the way, since when I owe you explanations? " They stood there for a few seconds analyzing each other's expressions. " So , if you like working this much I could easily give you some work then. " He handed him a thick dossier with the title "Greenwood" on it.

" Wow, you are really giving me the Greenwood case. " Mike stepped back a little.

" Why is that so surprising? "

" Oh, I don't know, maybe because even _you _put that aside, because it's a really complicated case with... "

" If you can't do it, just tell me. I could give you an easier one, a one for kids. " Harvey smiled.

" I didn't say I can't. I can. I absolutely can. " He took that dossier quickly and looked in it. " Well, maybe I can't, but I'll try. " Then he turned around and managed to walked out.

" Wait. " Harvey looked serious this time. " I know you could've done that work with the right tools, and I know you are more sure about this than me, but don't question my choices again, okay? " He clearly wanted to let him know that he is still his boss, even though they care about each other a lot more than last year this time.

" I get it. " Mike looked away, then back. " Oh, I almost forgot, Jessica wants to see you in her office. She asked me to send you there. But now, I gotta go. I have a case and I want to do it with the right tools. " He smirked.

Then he left. Harvey usually watch him walk away, and it's always a painful experience. Three minutes earlier they were talking, doesn't matter if it's work, they were communicating, and now he is on his way out. He wants him close, he just can't handle when he is not around. Mike is the only person who he wants to be near all the time.  
His mind slowly came back from thinking about Mike, and he realised that Jessica actually wanna see him, so he grabbed his phone and went straight to her office. She was sitting on her couch, waiting for him.

" Harvey. Finally. Sit down. " offered the seat nicely. " I know you have important work to do, but I wanted to invite you personally to our next _formal _dinner. "

" Jessica, you haven't asked me out for a formal dinner since 2010. You want to celebrate my victories again? I thought it's became ordinary. "

" I didn't say there'll be just the two of us. "

" Who else? "

" Mike Ross. " Jessica smiled. Harvey suddenly looked at him and his heart skipped a beat. " Lately, I'm really impressed by your work with Mr. Ross, it's a great time to celebrate it, oh, and I also want to talk about something with you two. I was going to invite Louis too, because his work is improving in a high level too, but he's not in your little team with Ross, plus I've already spoken to him about it, but it's not the point. "

" Does Mike know? "

" Not yet. But I'll tell him, I'm sure he's going to appreciate it, think about my latest dinner with him , he was freaked out. " She rolled her eyes playfully. " I'll send you the informations! Now, if you excuse me, I'm late. "

After he thanked Jessica, he just stared at the wall thinking about what's gonna happen. He, Mike and Jessica. That's gonna be interesting.

* * *

_sorry about my english !_


	2. Chapter 2

The day has came. Havey didn't know what to wear, he acted like a teenage girl when she is preparing for her first date. He had so many elegant suits, clothes, but nothing was good enough for this night. Harvey didn't even understand why is this so important to him, he just couldn't describe. This Formal dinner with Jessica and _Mike _was so surreal, Jessica explained why she wanted this night, but still, he didn't understand.

The good looking man finally decided what to wear and sat in the car, then drove to the best reastaurant in New York. Of course, it was the most expensive too, but that's what he liked.

As he walked in, shiny and colorful lights were all over the place, blinding everyone. This place was fancy enough. Everyone around him was in beautiful, expensive clothes, women's make ups were gleaming, and that annoying slow music was playing in the back. Harvey checked in, and the waiter showed him their table. He saw Jessica sitting there.

" I'm a woman, and I'm the first one who is here. " She started. " Sit down, Harvey. "

" As I can see, Mike is not here yet. I think I should call him, I mean he is always late. It's not okay. " He was clearly upset.

" You should give that boy more freedom, I'm sure he has the reason why isn't he here already. " Jessica was playing with her drink while she said this sentence. And to this sentence, Harvey didn't know how to answer. He _is _giving him his own freedom, and the right to do whatever he likes, if it's not work realted. And this was not work related, but this wasn't the source of his problem. His problem was that he is always late, and during those minutes, seconds he worries. Freaking worries. He worries that what could've happened to Mike in those little times, maybe he got hurt, he got in some kind of trouble. Harvey's mind is always so full of these suppositions that he gets really angry.

" I'm giving him enough freedom. " He lifted his eyebrow. " Just watch his huge freedom that I give him after I put his shit together. "

A waiter came across to them with his little notebook and fake smile, his dark brown hair was not even brushed, maybe it was his last day at work.

" Are you done with your order? "

" I've already told our order to your colleague. " Jessica answered politely. The waiter seemed surprised then he looked at his notebook.

" Oh right, I'm sorry. " He said really quietly, then walked away.

" Okay, that was weird. " Harvey pointed after the waiter. " By the way, what do you mean by you've already ordered to us? "

" Yes, I was brave enough to do that. Plus, I was bored. " She smiled. " Oh look, who decided to show up. " It was Mike who was suddenly standing above them. Havey noticed that his face was a little bit blushed, so he was running. His tie was slant, but Harvey assumed that it was one of his best suits. He looked down at him. _Oh my god, he looks so good even when he can't breath. _

" Uhm, I'm so sorry, I was making my way here, then... "

" Stop." Harvey's voice sounded angry, because what he wanted to refer to by this is that Mike should never be late again, because he wouldn't survive any secret worry attack anymore. " We don't need any explanations or lies. You are late, now just try to be a good boy, and sit down. " So he did.

" The food should be here by now, what is going on back there? " Jessica seemed annoyed. " I will check this, we've been waiting for those foods since forever. " She sighed. " It seems like that things don't want our dinner to start. I'll be right back. " Then she stood up and went away.

Mike looked at Harvey with his puppy eyes, and he looked back. Harvey's heart was beating faster, but he tried to look really calm. He was with him all the time, but not like this. Dinner table and everything. He loved him so much.

" So, you don't care why I was late? "

" I don't. That doesn't change the fact, that you were late from a formal dinner, where actuallly your bosses were waiting for _you_. " Harvey tried not be really mean to him, he didn't want to hurt him, but he has to learn .

" I'm sorry. I've already told you, what else should I do? " Mike looked really confused.

" Don't be late next time. Or ever. Got it? It's a very awful habit. "

" I don't understand you. You act like you don't care, when you ... do. " His eyes were burning. " Oh, I don't care about why are you late, but don't be late anymore, because just don't, bad habit and stuff. " said quickly while he was imitated Harvey. " If it's not caring, then I don't know what it is. At least, _I'm _not afrad to say, that I really care about you, and not just because you are my boss, because you are _you_, and I don't know why is so hard for you to just say it out loud. "

" Why do you want to talk about this in the middle of a dinner? " Harvey couldn't hide his little smile, and that smile wasn't for the whole situation, it was for what Mike said. He cares about him, it felt good to him. Really good.

"Jessica is not here, and there's no food on the table, I can't consider it as a dinner. " For a few seconds there was full silence between them, then Harvey decided to say something.

" Look, Mike. I _care _about you, so stop being an ass. "

" Oh wait, what did you say? I couldn't hear it, can you please repeat it? "

" Shut up. " He smirked. That's one of the million things that he loved about Mike, he could make him smile, he could make him feel like a living person again.

" Gentlemen, we have a problem. " Jessica appeared. " The owner of this restaurant just sent everyone home, so we need to go. "

" Why would he do that? " asked Mike.

" I wouldn't go into that topic. But I won't let anything to ruin this, because I have important things to tell, so we will just go the office, have some champagne, then that's it. Are you okay with this? " Both of them nodded. What else they could've done?

Jessica had something so important to tell them, that it couldn't wait a night. It affected Harvey and Mike too, they were too curious, so they followed her.


End file.
